Mouth Shut
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: What really drove Marguerite to the plateau and the ouroboros?


**So I probably shouldn't be starting a new TLW story, but I started writing this last year and had 19 pages written and pretty much the entire story outlined, so I figured I'd post it.**

The title is from a song by The Veronicas. It seemed fitting. This takes place in late season 3, roughly after Legacy.

The leaves below her rustled. Her heart began to beat faster. A shock of blond passed under her and the young girl leaped from the tree. "Ooff," the blond cried out as she fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" the young girl screamed at the woman. The woman kept fighting. "I asked you a question!"

The blond woman pushed the child off of her and stood up. "I don't have to answer you."

"Finn!" the child yelled out.

Another shock of blond ran through the jungle before bursting into the clearing. "Luciannah, what's wrong?" Finn asked, while looking over the child.

"Finn, you know her?" The other blond asked.

Finn turned to her. "Yeah, Vee. I met her a couple weeks ago. She's really sweet, trust me."

"Sweet's not the word that comes to mind," Veronica grumbled.

Luciannah glared at Veronica before turning to Finn. "I thought we were going swimming."

"We are, but Veronica wanted to come. Is that okay?"

The young girl rolled her piercing grey eyes to Veronica and then back to Finn. "Is she your friend?"

"Yeah, she's like my sister."

Luciannah sighed. "I guess she can come too." Luciannah began walking ahead of the two other girls.

"Finn, wait." Veronica laid a hand on the younger blond's shoulder. "How well do you know this girl?"

"I know enough to know she's not dangerous. Vee, she's twelve, definitely not a killer."

Luciannah poked her head back. "Come on, slow pokes!"

"Don't be so suspicious, Vee, not everyone is out to kill us." Finn took off to where Luciannah waited.

*.*~*.*

Veronica sat on a rock with her feet hanging in the water. "So Luciannah," the brunette child looked up. "Have you lived here your whole life?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. I lived in London until I was five." Luciannah dove under water and swam to the rock.

"Why'd your parents move to the plateau?"

"It wasn't my parents. I live with the Chief Elder in the village."

"The Chief Elder?" Finn asked.

"Uh-huh. I don't have a dad and when I was five, I was kidnapped from my mom and brought here," Luciannah explained.

"Kidnapped!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's okay because I know my mom is looking for me and she'll find me soon." Luciannah's grey eyes sparkled.

Finn moved closer to the pair. "What do you remember about your mom?"

Luciannah smiled softly. "She was beautiful and loving, and she had the best voice in the world. I loved to listen to her talk. Her voice was comforting and sweet."

"And you'd be mesmerized by it," Veronica finished. Luciannah smiled and nodded. "I know the feeling."

Luciannah flicked her copper hair away from her face and looked to the sun. "It's almost noon, I have to get back before the guards start looking for me." She pulled herself up on the rock and stared at the two blonds. "Maybe we could meet tomorrow?" Luciannah smiled brightly. "Bye Finn! Bye Veronica!" she called out while dashing towards the jungle. The girls waved to her retreating form.

"I hope we don't run into her guards," Veronica commented.

*.*~*.*

The jungle was quiet as Luciannah ran. She stopped suddenly and cocked her head to the side, listening intently. Her eyes darted from tree to tree as she looked for her silent assailant. She picked up a rock and smiled. "Come out, come out wherever you are," Luciannah taunted before throwing it at a figure in a tree. The figure fell hard to the ground. Luciannah laughed. "Turk, you're a horrible guard."

Turk struggled to gain his breath. "I... thought I...was doing rather well."

She rolled her stormy eyes. "Oh please, you've been following me since the lake." Luciannah walked to Turk and held out her hand to help him. "Why can't you tell Adrienne that I'm fine? I don't need to be babysat."

"She just wants you safe."

"But I want danger! It makes life exciting!" Luciannah protested.

"Will it please you if I send a raptor after you tomorrow?" Turk asked amused.

"Yes it would. Make sure it's a fast little bugger, too!"

The guard rolled his eyes at his charge's antics. "It's time to head back to the village. Adrienne wants you to meet somebody."

Luciannah rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Don't sound too excited," Turk replied while walking through the jungle. His charge smiled.

*.*~ Helios Village ~*.*

Children were laughing as the two entered the village. The inhabitants were bustling about, going through their daily activities. The Chief Elder ran out of her hut and to them. "Luciannah, I was so worried! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" She cradled the child's face.

The brunette pushed the older hands away. "Adrienne, I'm perfectly fine. I went swimming with two friends."

"Are they from this village?" Adrienne asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Well, not exactly, but they live close by."

"Luciannah," the Elder sighed. Luciannah pouted. "We'll talk about them later. Right now, there is someone here I want you to meet." She grabbed the child's hand and walked to her hut. "Luciannah, this is Mordren. He's going to begin training you to take my place."

Mordren turned and Luciannah saw a bright scar that cut the right half of his face. His black eye patch covered his right eye. _"Do not trust him,"_ a whispered voice said.

She felt him take her hands into his. "It is nice to meet you, Luciannah. You'll make a fine Chief for this village someday," Mordren said while looking deeply into her stormy eyes. She shivered. "Your training will begin tomorrow night."

He pulled away and light glistened off his medallion. Luciannah reached forward and grabbed it, staring intently at the design. "Do you know what this is?" She nodded her head.

"It's an ouroboros, right? A snake eating its own tail that symbolizes birth, death and rebirth."

Mordren smiled. "That's right, but do you know what it can do?"

"No," Luciannah replied.

"It protects me from everything. No harm can come to me as long as I have this."

Her eyes were wide with astonishment and fear. "Luciannah," Adrienne laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go for a walk, Mordren and I need to discuss some things."

"Okay," she said softly and walked out.

*.*~ Jungle ~*.*

"I know I've seen it before, but where?" Luciannah sighed in frustration. "Why can't I remember?!" She turned and kicked the hard bark of a tree. "Deep breaths," she said to herself. Luciannah picked up a stick and drew a symbol in the dirt. She tentatively stepped on the symbol and cleared her mind. "Avalon," she whispered before fading out in a golden light.

*.*~ Avalon ~*.*

The serene sound of a stream greeted her ears and she opened her eyes. "At least I'm here in one piece," she mused to herself. Her eyes shifted from the stream to a small hut that was hidden by trees. "Abbey!" She yelled out.

A beautiful blond woman ran from the cottage. "Luciannah? What are you doing here?" Abigail looked the brunette child over. "How did you get here?"

"I did what you said; I drew the Eye of Heaven in the dirt, cleared my mind and 'poof', I was here," the child explained.

"That's only for emergencies!" Abbey chided.

"But this is an emergency! The fate of the plateau could depend on it!"

"It could, huh?" Luciannah nodded vigorously. "Okay, what's the emergency?"

"You know everything about the plateau, right?"

"Yes, I have to, I'm the protector."

"Well Adrienne had me meet someone today and as soon as I saw his face, I heard a voice say _'Don't trust him'_" Luciannah took a deep breath. "He had this weird medallion. It was the Ouroboros."

Abigail's eyes widened. "The Ouroboros?" The girl nodded. "What was the man's name?"

"Mordren. He was really creepy and he had a scar on his face, like he was cut or something." Her grey eyes met blue ones. "Abbey, what's wrong? Who is he?"

"Luciannah, it's time you know why you were brought here," Abigail told the young child.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "But I know why I'm here. The bad guys took me because they said they wanted my mom to feel the pain of losing."

Abbey took Luciannah's hands in her own. "There is so much more to it than that." The two walked towards Abigail's cottage as she began to tell the tale of the plateau.

"The plateau goes through a cycle and each time a cycle comes to an end, there is a protector there to ease the transition and preserve what has already happened," Abigail explained.

"You mean like you?" Luciannah questioned.

"Exactly, just as my mother was the Protector before me. But for each protector, there is a person who wants to take control of the power and harness it for evil."

"Like Mordren."

"Yes."

The child shook her head. "But what does this have to do with me being brought to the plateau?"

Abigail smiled. "There is a balance that must be kept. The line of Protectors and the line of Mordren are equal in power. But a long time ago a protector fell in love with someone from Mordren's line and they had a child. That child is the key to the plateau's fate. She has both good and evil inside of her and she must choose which side. Once before, in the past, she chose evil and darkness enveloped the plateau. The Druids that were here decided that a protector was needed for that child for when the next cycle came about. They needed to make sure she chose good."

"I still don't understand where I fit into this," Luciannah replied.

"Your mother is the key," Abigail said quickly. "The men who took you were working for Mordren. They thought if they could take the one thing she loves more than herself, then they would win and rule the plateau once more."

The child was quiet. "So I'm the bait." The Protector nodded. "How do I find my mother? I have to warn her."

Abigail looked down. "I cannot tell you where to look."

"Why not?" She screamed. "Do you want us to fail?"

"No!" Abigail replied vehemently. "You will not fail. Your mother is close and you will meet her very soon." Luciannah sighed. "It's time for you to go back to the village. Adrienne will be worried."

Luciannah began to protest. "But what about Mordren? And the plateau? And my mother? What's going to happen?"

"There's still time, the energy that the plateau has built up hasn't unleashed itself yet. You don't have to worry about Mordren, he won't be doing anything."

"But my mother, I have to know where she is. If she's so close, why can't I see her?"

_'I have to tell her. She needs to know just how close her mother is.'_ Abigail made up her mind. "Tomorrow and first light you must go to where your friend Finn lives. All of your questions will be answered there."

"But-,"

"Shh, no more. It's time for you to leave." Abigail laid her hands on Luciannah's shoulders and chanted something softly. In the next moment, the child was gone.

"Abigail, who was that child?" A man with a white beard asked as he walked out of the jungle.

"Summerlee, you shouldn't be up!" The Protector quickly dashed to the botanist's side.

"Oh hush now, I'm fine. That girl looked most familiar."

Abbey smiled. "Her name is Luciannah."

Summerlee's eyes went wide. "Marguerite's daughter?" Abbey nodded. "Good Heavens! Has she seen Marguerite yet?"

"No, but she will tomorrow."

"That child is going to be in for a treat."

"Which child?" Abigail asked in amusement.

Summerlee smiled. "Both, my dear."

*.*~ Jungle ~*.*

"All my questions will be answered at Finn's," Luciannah muttered to herself as she walked back to the village. Dusk was approaching fast and the creatures of the night began coming out. She stopped suddenly. _"Sleep, young child,"_ a voice whispered through the trees. _"Tomorrow brings about a new day of excitement."_

Luciannah smiled. "Okay, Abbey," she whispered before running the rest of the way to the village.

*.*~ *.* ~*.*

_"Who are you?" A young Marguerite asked a man with a recent scar on his face. She stood protectively in front of a little girl. The tiny girl clung to her mother's skirt._

"Someone you have history with," the man replied.

"I don't know you!" Marguerite spat out.

The man smiled. "But I know you." He shifted his eye to the little girl. "Such a beautiful child," he commented. Marguerite fully moved in front of her daughter. "You have made us lose and soon you will know the pain of losing." He glanced at the child once more before leaving.

"Momma, I don't like that man."

"Neither do I," Marguerite agreed while picking Luciannah up.

*.*~ *.* ~*.*

A footstep fell on the floor in Luciannah's room. Her stormy grey eyes opened wide as a hand clamped over her mouth. She felt a tiny pinprick on her arm and quickly bit the hand. "MOMMY!" Her voice echoed through the room as a man picked her up. Luciannah could feel her eyelids dropping closed and she tried desperately to keep them open. The moonlight glistened off of something as her eyes finally shut.

*.*~ *.* ~*.*

Luciannah woke with a start. "The Ouroboros," she whispered. "It was Mordren!"

"Luciannah? Are you up?" Adrienne called to her.

"Yeah," she called back. Luciannah quickly dressed and walked out to Adrienne. "Is it okay if I go out for a while?"

Adrienne stared at her charge. "Since when do you ask to leave?"

"I figured since I'm going to be Chief Elder someday I should start being responsible," Luciannah replied, lying with ease.

"Okay, just be back before supper, Mordren wants to start your training soon."

Luciannah stiffened. "Okay."

*.*~ Jungle ~*.*

She stood outside the village, thinking. _'I hope Finn and Veronica don't mind me coming.'_ Luciannah started off to the spot where she met Finn every morning. "Okay, if Finn comes from the south, then I should go..." She turned in a half circle. "that way." She looked to the tree next to her, then behind her. Quickly, she scrambled up the tree and began carefully leaping from branch to branch.

Twenty minutes later she stopped and jumped down. A low buzzing sounded. "Glad I didn't tough the fence!" Luciannah stared at the massive tree before her, then laid a hand on it. "Tim to get my answers," the child said as she climbed the tree. She held on tightly to the balcony branch and swung herself inside. The occupants of the tree house aimed their weapons at her as she landed. "Whoa, don't shoot! I come in peace!" Luciannah smiled at her saying.

Finn and Veronica lowered their crossbow and knives respectively. "It's okay boys, she's not a threat," Veronica told them before turning back to the young brunette. "What are you doing here, Luciannah?"

She held up her hand. "Can I sit first? I mean, I just ran from my village and scaled your tree. There's only so much I can take."

Finn smiled before taking the child's hand and walking to the kitchen chairs. Roxton stared at the child, wondering why she looked so familiar. "Luciannah? That's a very unique name," he commented while sitting in the vacant chair beside her.

"My mother was a very unique person. It means hopeful light. She always told me I was her light in the dark."

"That's very sweet," Veronica commented.

"Is this the girl you were telling us about?" Challenger asked.

Finn nodded. "Yep."

"I'm assuming you're Challenger," Luciannah said while looking at the red-haired scientist.

"Why, yes, I am George Challenger. How do you know?"

The child smiled brightly. "Finn told me." She turned to the handsome hunter. "And that would make you Lord John Roxton." Roxton laughed. Luciannah turned to Finn. "Didn't you say there was one more person?"

"Yeah, in fact I think I hear her coming." Finn turned to the doorway and watched as the dark haired heiress walked into the room.

"What?" She asked as everyone stared.

Luciannah could feel her heart pounding. _'I found her.'_ "Mommy," she said softly. Marguerite's green eyes flew to Luciannah's stormy ones.

"Luciannah," she gasped out. The brunette child launched herself at the older woman and buried her face in her mother's hair. "Oh my god, Lucy!" Marguerite held her daughter tightly as tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you so much!"

Marguerite pulled away and cradled Lucy's face in her hands. "I can't believe you're here..." she whispered.

Luciannah reached up and wiped away her mother's tears. "No more crying." She looked back to the explorers. Their eyes were wide. "Um, I think we have to explain some things..."

The heiress looked up, remembering her friends. "Marguerite's you're mother?!" Finn said.

Lucy beamed. "Yep!" She could feel Marguerite's arms around her. "And she's the greatest." The arms tightened.

Veronica looked at Luciannah, then to the heiress. "She does look like Marguerite."

"Yes, their genetic structure is very similar. Although Lucy's hair colour is lighter and her eyes don't have as much green in them," Challenger replied.

"Um, Professor Challenger? I don't mean to be rude, but could you please call me Luciannah? My mother is the only one allowed to call me Lucy."

Challenger regarded the girl in silence. "Certainly, my dear." He smiled at the pair.

Luciannah turned to her mother. "You're awfully quiet, how come?"

Marguerite smiled, I'm just so happy to finally have you back after searching for seven years." Tears glistened in the woman's eyes.

"Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry."

_'That makes two of us,'_ the hunter thought.

"I have an idea," the child spoke. "How about you sing to me?"

Groans could be heard from three of the explorers. "I'm not sure you want to hear her sing," Roxton said with a grin. Marguerite glared at him.

"What's wrong with her singing?" Finn questioned.

Roxton opened his mouth to speak, then quickly shut it, knowing now might not be the best time to tease the heiress. "No comment!" Veronica said with a smile.

"Mommy, please sing. Please?"

"Okay," Marguerite consented. "What would you like to hear?"

"My Lullaby," Luciannah said, delight shining in her eyes.

Marguerite smiled. "_It's late now, time to sleep. Close your eyes, go to dreams. Clouds on walls and blue skies. Mommy's sun, her moon, her stars. And you, you make me run. And you, you make me want to live._" The explorers sat, mouths agape, entranced at the beautiful voice coming from the heiress. "_Your smiles, they make my day. You don't know it yet, but you're everything. This little song well, it's for you. These lovely years here with you. And you, you make me run. And you, you make me want to live, for you._" She turned from her daughter and looked to her friends. "Bet you didn't know I could actually sing."

Finn stood in awe. "Marguerite, that was amazing!"

"I told you she had the most amazing voice!" Luciannah said brightly.

They settled into a quiet until Veronica remembered something. "Luciannah," the blond spoke. "you never did explain why you came here."

"Oh yeah!" The energetic child bounded out of her mother's arms and over to the table where the explorers sat. Marguerite stood off to the side, studying her daughter's interaction. "Abbey said all of my questions would be answered here. And they were, I mean, I found my mom." Lucy smiled at her mom. Hesitantly Marguerite smiled back.

"Abbey?" Roxton asked curiously.

"Mhm, Abigail. She lives in this place called Avalon. She kind of looks like you, Veronica."

Veronica paled. "You know where my mother is?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I can take you to see her tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Because I went to Avalon yesterday and going there drains my energy, so I have to wait until I get my energy up."

"You climbed the tree," Finn stated. "I'm pretty sure your energy is up."

The child sighed. "Not physical energy, mental energy."

Challenger's eyes twinkled. "Are you saying you transport your matter to another place using only your mind?" She nodded. "That's preposterous!"

"Now hold on George, if I remember correctly you did the same thing some months ago." Roxton replied.

"But I used science to move us, not my mind. Besides, there's no such thing as psychokinetic powers."

Finn smiled. "Maybe not out there, but on the plateau anything's possible."

*.*~ Outside the Treehouse ~*.*

Mordren sat high in the tree tops, watching the young girl interact. He noticed their every movement. The way they laughed and debated the plateau's energy; the older blond grabbing her pendant; but mostly he noticed the dark haired woman who stood off to the side, keeping a watch on Luciannah. "Hello Morrighan," he whispered. Mordren moved slowly down the branches, but soon stopped when he heard them conversing about Avalon. "The Protector..." An evil grin appeared on his face. "This time I will not fail."


End file.
